


Olympic Triumphs

by woodsman2b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Olympic Games, Smut, greek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsman2b/pseuds/woodsman2b
Summary: Against all odds, Alexios becomes a member of the Spartan delegation for the upcoming Olympic Games.In his quest for glory, the mercenary discovers that triumphs can adopt various forms...
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Alkibiades | Alcibiades (c. 450-404 BCE), Alexios/Brasidas (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Lykaon (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Thaletas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaziandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaziandra/gifts), [DeimosAlexein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosAlexein/gifts), [Myriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriath/gifts), [Jenn_Harper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Harper/gifts), [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/gifts), [OneHellOfAReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAReader/gifts).



> Jenn, you have helped me a lot to polish my writing as English is not my first language.  
> Thank you so much!

The Greek world, divided by the Peloponnesian War, is in turmoil.  
The Olympic Games, the most famous sporting institution in the Hellenic world, are taking place in three days.   
Spectators and pilgrims, who take advantage of the sacred truce to travel in relative safety, flock around the shrines dedicated to Zeus and Hera.  
Many competitors are eagerly awaited by the crowd. This is the case of the legendary Alexios, impromptu representative of the Lacedaemonians for the pankration event. 

Grandson of Leonidas, survivor of Mount Taygetus and a misthios from a young age, the prince appeared to be the best chance of glory for the kings of the city, anxious to win a victory over Athens on the sand of the arena.  
Reluctantly, the sovereigns had agreed to reinstate the Spartan renegade in the civic body, to the great astonishment of his half-brother Stentor, who had protested silently against a decision that he considered completely absurd.   
Since the big announcement, family dinners had taken a comical turn, with Alexios always ready to find the right word to incense the poor lieutenant.

Jealous... It was the best argument that the mercenary had found... This simple term transformed Stentor into a ball of nerves likely to explode at any time, under the disillusioned eyes of Nikolaos and Myrrine. 

At least, the imminence of the wrestler's departure for Elis had eased the tensions within the household... Until it was heard that the young sportsman was going to take a prominent member of the army with him, Thaletas, hero of Mykonos and Delos, liberator of the Silver Islands.  
Rumors were flying about the nature of the relationship between the two men, even though the athlete had officially recruited the polemarch as a "fitness trainer".   
But Alexios couldn't care less. He aspired to nothing less than to get the olive wreath, and wanted at all costs to associate the handsome commander with his future triumph. 

They had set off a little more than a month before the start of the games, as tradition demanded. It was a good opportunity to escape that deleterious atmosphere, enjoy the last days of relative coolness and be alone at the same time.  
They had wandered through the lush plains of Arcadia, stopping in the town of Tegea. The owners of the small inn long remembered their sonorous frolics... They decided to end their journey far from the cities, in order to abandon themselves to their impulses without any restraint, in the deep caves of the Peloponnese. 

When they arrived in Elis, they immediately set out in search of a place to stay. They chose a site close to the great temple, under Hades' watchful eye. They had to try and resist the incessant and compelling temptation of their bodies...   
But on that day, their thoughts were obviously far too burning, like the Greek summer sun... 

After some mandatory exercises under the supervision of the Hellanodikai, the ten supreme judges, the two companions extend their session during spare time, in private. 

"You undoubtedly possess the most... singular style of all the pankratiasts of Greece... It is a great asset... But never forget to work on your physical strength, Alexios. A fight is not only about tactics, it is also about technique. You have to review your range of moves on a daily basis not to…"  
"... Not to let myself be outflanked and thus ensure my physical dominance in the arena... I know, you've told me that countless times already... "  
"... And I'll do it again and again, until it gets into your pretty little head!"  
"You like it, my pretty little head, don't you?"  
"It's... just an expression... There's no point in indulging in wishful thinking..."  
"Oh... Really?" 

Without warning, the mercenary grabs his neck to make the soldier lean towards him. With their faces now two inches apart, Alexios teases his elder.   
"You didn't say that a while ago..."  
"Most probably, but…"  
"And it seems to me that you were... more than satisfied with my fitness, right?"   
Thaletas also knows how to handle mischievousness.   
"Well, it's the... practice and repetition of gestures that make the accomplished athlete..."  
Alexios bites his lower lip.   
"You're insatiable, polemarch…"  
"It's your fault, misthios... Always making me hungry..."

Though Alexios knew better, he was always surprised when Thaletas was particularly forward with him. It had been a long time since the young commander confessed his feelings by suggesting more than talking, and with the help of countless roses...  
But this change of character was not to displease the prince, delighted to have been able to deprave the austere soldier with a tender heart.   
He had even succeeded beyond all expectations... 

"Shouldn't we... calm down and get back to training?"   
"You dare to say that to me, after having made me boil? You're going to win this competition easily, so shut up and follow me!" 

Taking his partner by the hand, Thaletas runs towards the forest. At a good distance from the popular fervor, the polemarch pins the misthios against a plane tree and gives free rein to his cravings for erotic delights.

He covers the mercenary's throat with kisses, then goes down to tease the sensitive nipples. Hard as a column of stone, Alexios' sex starts to pearl...  
In ecstasy in front of this marvel of nature, intoxicated by lust, the trainer licks greedily at his pupil's abdominals and without warning, collects the shiny drops at the extremity of the glans. With his eyes plunged into those of his accomplice, the prince groans with delight. Using the tip of his tongue, the soldier plays with the measurements of the royal instrument, alternating ascents and descents, soft attentions and more sustained pressures. He suddenly stops his momentum, gets up and says, with a sighing, pleading voice:

"Show me what you got, wrestler..."

Thaletas places his hands on the trunk, arches his pelvis and turns his face towards Alexios, who salivates at the sight of the gnarled torso, fleshy buttocks and strong legs offered to his licentious gaze. 

The misthios approaches... Slowly, he stands behind the commander. The contact of the mercenary's triumphant virility against his skin makes the soldier twitch.   
Alexios guides his sword inside the scabbard, helped in this by Thaletas who spreads his thighs a little more. The polemarch sobs at this pleasant penetration but with a wink of an eye, he signals his will to be mistreated as severely as possible.   
Excited to the maximum, the mercenary grabs his companion by the pectorals, places a caress at the base of his neck... before proceeding to a sudden thrust, which causes the soldier to scream in fullness, stunned by the power of this intrusion. 

"This is only the beginning, Thaletas... I will not hold back my blows..."  
"Go ahead, Alexios... I can take it all..."  
"Ah, that misplaced Spartan pride... You'll see how I dominate my toughest opponents!"   
Without waiting for his coach's response, the wrestler begins a series of vigorous back and forth movements. With the sap soon rising in both men, Alexios slowed the pace before pulling himself away from his partner.   
"Already drained, misthios?"   
"Certainly not, my dear..." 

Meeting no resistance, the mercenary pushes his opponent back against the tree. Face to face, the players gauge each other... What will be the next attack?   
While the commander tries to nibble the prince's neck, the lord orders the polemarch to grab him with arms and legs.   
When it is done, Alexios reinserts his member in Thaletas' slit, catches his knees before moving away from the tree.   
The latter, perfectly dumbfounded, remains speechless in front of this performance...   
Not long, however, as the handsome wrestler renews his salvos in an increasingly acrobatic manner.  
At the end of a torrid confrontation, the soldier finally gives in and comes on his opponent. A moment later, it is the misthios' turn, and his seed fills the commander's intimacy. 

"Luckily you're a little smaller than me; it was a real feat..."  
"... Which you have… achieved... with great panache..." Thaletas exhales, while Alexios puts him down carefully on a nearby rock.   
A languorous embrace follows... 

The coach, remembering something, breaks the harmony of the moment.   
"Alexios, don't forget your medical! The doctor has to certify your state of health so that you can participate in the procession to the site of Olympia!"   
"Don't worry; I'm going there right now. Just let me know where the meeting takes place."  
"He's in the gymnasium... Don't dawdle! And put a loincloth on the way!"   
"I promise!"


	2. Lykaon

Returning to the city at a brisk pace, Alexios arrives in front of the building, summarily dressed and bent by the effort, somewhat out of breath. 

"Is that really you, Alexios? I am so happy to see you here!"   
The mercenary, baffled, searches for the origin of the charming and so familiar voice that he hadn't heard for years.   
"Lykaon! Come over here, my friend!"   
And they seal their reunion with a warm hug.   
"You're the doctor who has to... examine me?"   
"Absolutely! On the Pythia’s recommendation, I have been mandated by the Hellanodikai to perform a final customary verification in order to testify to the good physical condition of the competitors."  
"It's only to be expected, since you're gifted and you have deep empathy for your patients. And that's why you are my favorite doctor!"   
"Thank you Alexios! But I will be uncompromising in spite of everything! I wouldn't want you to collapse during the sacred walk!"   
"No chance, I'm used to criss-crossing Greece in all directions! But I will bend without flinching to all your injunctions..."

Lykaon blushes, perceiving the innuendo of his interlocutor.   
"You are incorrigible, Alexios..."  
"It's part of my charm, Lykaon, isn't it?"   
"Surely, among other things..."  
The athlete bursts out laughing.   
"Naughty man! Let's get back to business."  
"Yes of course, it will be a formality but you can't cut it short! Come with me."  
The young men isolate themselves in one of the rooms of the building.   
"Your muscles are even more developed than they were when we met in Phokis..."  
"Thank you! And you are even more adorable… Overall..."   
"Just as gallant, I see... Don't distract me, please!"   
"At your command!" 

The therapist studies the wrestler from every angle, admiring his statuesque appearance. Once the analysis complete, Lykaon gives his verdict:  
"You are free to compete in the Games! You are in optimal shape!"   
"And you haven't seen anything yet..."  
Alexios takes off his clothes, revealing a monumental erection. Lykaon, without thinking, gets rid of his own himation.   
He walks towards the magnificent athlete, runs his finger over the carefully shaved skin, before turning around. 

"Perhaps Hades is observing us... Isn't it... unholy, sacrilegious, what we are doing?"   
"I would say that ... the passions of humans are placed under Aphrodite's protection... Don't you agree?"   
After a moment, the physician responds with a broad smile.   
"Yes, definitely... Since when did you become so... religious, Alexios?"   
A wicked grin appears on his lips.   
"I've never been... But I've always loved the way you handle your... precious tools, my handsome doctor…"

Lykaon's proverbial prudence, defeated by Alexios' implacable demonstration, gives way to a much more spontaneous feeling... A pain in his lower abdomen, symptomatic of a lascivious emergency, manifests itself, calling for an immediate and drastic treatment.  
Flabbergasted, he declared:  
"I need your expert hands..."  
"Only my hands?" the misthios asks.   
"Take me, Alexios. Extinguish the fire that burns in my loins..."   
Alexios moves lasciviously towards Lykaon, his erect sex like a challenge to gods and conventions.  
Nothing and no one will prevent him from possessing the doctor carnally, here and now.

The doctor kneels before the sculptural mercenary and admires his superb phallus.  
"Hmmm… Just as impressive as what I remembered!"  
"And you, you are just as resplendent! If not more..."   
"You know how to speak to the heart of men..."  
"And you, you know... Hmmm... Hmmm... Oh yes... Go on... It's so good... Hmmm !"   
Lykaon, encouraged by Alexios' contagious enthusiasm, increases his care to engulf the throbbing penis.   
"Nnngg... Don't stop... Hmmm... Look at me... You're so beautiful!" 

Lykaon, sensing the end is near, wants to delay the inevitable and gain precious minutes of pleasure. He removes the penis from his mouth, caresses the tapering calves of his lover and invites him to sit down.   
"Alexios... I've expected this moment for so long. Lie down beside me."  
The misthios complies. Overflowing with desire, he embraces the doctor with his scarred arms. The doctor shivers, but Alexios reassures him with a kiss on the neck.   
"My opponents have suffered much more than I have, be assured..."  
Calmed by those words, Lykaon huddles up against the body bruised by years of fighting.   
"If I was with you, I could heal you..."  
"... But you would be in constant danger... because of me," the mercenary says with gravity. 

They stay still, without moving, without speaking...  
Their love could not blossom for this reason.  
He who brings death cannot jeopardize the existence of the one who revives the breath of life. Both are aware of this. But the flame that illuminates their affection remains alive in spite of this too long separation. In this place, alone among the multitude, they tame, rediscover each other again, and bite strongly into happiness. 

Alexios' virility suddenly awakens.   
The prince rubs his organ between Lykaon's buttocks, aroused by the situation.   
"Do with me what you want..." 

Panting, the athlete hastens to penetrate deep into the hidden paths of lust. A sweaty heat invades his brain and envelops his rigid sex.  
The fusion of their beings plunges Lykaon and Alexios into a pleasant torpor. Finally, with his face buried in the back of the practitioner's neck, the wrestler engages in a serpentine movement, at first slow and then more and more intense. The tension becomes uncontrollable, both men ejaculating together, Lykaon on the ground and Alexios inside his favorite doctor. 

"It's almost time to go, isn't it?"   
"Yes, I'll have to join the others in the procession..."   
"I'll be in the front row when you get the judges' praise, Alexios."  
"Thank you, Lykaon. I wish you all the best, and I promise a quick reunion."


	3. Alcibiades

The misthios gets dressed and, after a final embrace, reaches the place from where the athletes will rush to Olympia.   
His soul still fogged by the nostalgia of those delicious encounters, the mercenary pays no attention to the mass of people who have come to cheer him. However, after a day and a half of walk, he perceives a noble silhouette against the twilight. And words full of promise.   
"My Spartan stallion, I long for you… Your prowess... Make a detour via the Temple of Zeus before the Games begin, you won't regret it."  
Could it be...? No, he is far too prominent a figure in his city to have made the trip in those difficult times, and the journey would have been far more dangerous for him than for a Spartan.   
He fears he has suffered sunstroke. But if, by any chance... He protects his eyes with one hand and observes the surroundings... There's nobody left.

No event hinders the progress of the first steps of the Olympics. The competitors proceed with the traditional rituals and take the usual oaths. Alexios suppresses his impulses as best as he can when Thaletas appears, completely naked. This is due to a law that came into force after the intrusion of a widow, disguised as a coach to witness the triumph of her son, a boxing prodigy. A rule whose effects transport the young wrestler with joy...   
A little further on, he recognizes his favorite doctor, who sends him respectful and chaste greetings. And two rows behind him...   
The sportsman is breathless. He is now certain: he hadn't hallucinated. An opportunity presents itself at nightfall. With muffled footsteps, he heads towards the sanctuary of the king of the gods. There he only finds the imposing chryselephantine statue, before which he prostrates himself. 

Then a whisper reaches his ears:  
"I did not know if you would come, Eagle Bearer."  
Without turning around, Alexios retorts:  
"The proposal was too tempting... Alcibiades!"   
Golden curls come to mingle with his finely decorated brown braids...   
The Athenian rests his head on the misthios' shoulder.   
"Imagine my astonishment when I was told that you were going to participate in the Games. You, the most efficient mercenary of all Greece, unarmed... shaved... shining with oil... and undressed... under the gaze of thousands of spectators... I was... shocked!"  
"You don't need much to be shocked, Alci! You've seen plenty of naked men before!"  
"Yes, but none as well... proportioned as you, my dear! Really... None!"   
"You exaggerate, Alci, as always... But I am flattered and I thank you for the compliment."  
He adds, after a pause.   
"You too… You have a physique that is... more than attractive."  
He runs a hand through his hair. "And you were the first to... subdue me!"   
Alcibiades barely contains laughter at the evocation of those memories.  
"It was a quality olisbos!"   
"Certainly... But I preferred the original…"   
"Your words warm me... everywhere! So you want to... try again?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"But this time, would you like to... pound my defenses?"   
"Absolutely... Since I am an excellent misthios, I will ravage you from top to bottom. You're going to scream my name!"   
"Easy, my beautiful stallion! Let us not anger Zeus! He shouldn't take offense at our... performances!"   
"Are you afraid, Alci? Weren't you the one who brought us here?" 

Caught in his own trap, the cunning aristocrat must bend to Alexios' conditions.  
"Let's take all our clothes off... and lie down on them. The ground is cold."  
Pericles' nephew complies. Here he is, at the mercy of Leonidas' grandson's desires.   
Alexios sits on Alcibiades' back, and then pushes his virile member between the Athenian's alabaster buttocks. Finally, like a snake, he curls up against his prey, before striking him with violent blows using his hips.  
The prince stands up, and with all his authority, leans on the shoulder blades of his acolyte to renew the assault.   
"Hmmm... Alexios... My favorite... misthios... Hmmm..." 

Invigorated by these honeyed vocals, Alexios raises his lover's torso to masturbate him while continuing to bombard him.   
"A... A... A... A... Alexios... I am... coming!"   
The attacker does not slow down the charge, and the two men explode almost simultaneously. With his hand full of juice, Alexios doesn't even need to signify his intentions as the defender grants all his requests, and greedily licks his dripping fingers.   
Then they exchange this nectar in a feverish kiss.   
"Your reputation is well established, my dear. You're one of the best fucks in all Greece..."   
"And on what information is this statement based?"   
"I never reveal the names of my sources!"  
"So many mysteries... But I know that you are also a heartbreaker, Alcibiades of Athens!"   
"Yes, you could see it during your stay in our magnificent and decadent city... But what do you want... We are more alike than you think..."  
"Really?"   
"We're both sex maniacs!"   
"Hahaha! Possible..." Alexios answered laconically with a wink to Alcibiades.   
"In any case, I wish you good luck for the Games to come, my cutie. I hope I haven't exhausted you too much. As for me, I'm on my last legs!"   
"I still have some energy left over... You'll see tomorrow!"   
"I'll be in the stands... I can't wait!" 

The Athenian disappears into the night, holding his soiled clothes in his hand.   
The Spartan vanishes in the same way, returning noiselessly to his place of training, taking care not to wake up Thaletas.


	4. Brasidas

Fortunately for Alexios, only the youngsters compete at sunrise. He takes advantage of this fact to get a saving rest. The following day, Alexios enters the arena and easily wins the playoffs.   
Now he only has to shine for the end of the competitions.   
At the time of disputing the final, Alexios spots a friendly face in the first row of the audience that came in large numbers. 

Brasidas, the hero of Lacedaemon, magnificent in his red tunic, his beard impeccably trimmed, his hair elegantly arranged... And as usual, that gleam of benevolence in his eyes...   
When the referee signals the start of the hostilities, the spectators and Alexios' opponent discover, amazed, the extent of the misthios' arousal. Destabilized by this bewildering scene, the Argive wrestler, already given the losing hand by the punters, quickly finds himself in trouble. Despite a surge of pride, he is defeated by an Alexios in a state of trance.   
The coach of the Argive tried to appeal to obtain the annulment of the results, but the judges objected, as the Spartan did not use any ploy to win. 

Alexios is crowned victor on the final day, under the cheers of a delirious crowd, passionate about his extraordinary story. Some even see in him the reincarnation of Dionysus.   
Brasidas applauds him loudly, and walks towards him.  
He drags him away from the joyful tumult.   
"Congratulations, my friend. You have vanquished all of these amazing athletes and you have brought glory to Sparta!"   
"Thank you very much, Brasidas.  
"Between us, I haven't really done it for the city. When I agreed to come, it was to show my talents... I wanted to win by myself and for myself!"   
"The two are not incompatible. You were able to represent Sparta because the kings recognized your value, even if it was very late. And nothing prevents you from gaining individual fame while bringing honor to your city.  
"As for your talents, they are multiple... I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that we have had a beautiful glimpse of your... splendid assets…"

"Did you... enjoy the show?"   
"On a personal note... I was... more than confused. Was it my presence that threw you into turmoil?"   
Alexios weighs his words... Then mentally erases them and opts for honesty, however brutal it may be.   
"Yes, Brasidas. You were the reason for my excitement. From the first time we met, I felt a strong connection with you... and much more. I wasn't sure if my feelings were reciprocated. So I buried them deep within myself. But seeing you today, that magnificent..."

Brasidas places a finger on the champion's lips.   
"Say no more. I've known similar impulses... and I was scared. I'd never wanted someone so much in my life... and it was you... another man. You see, Alexios, in the end, I'm not as brave as it seems... So many wasted years…"  
"Don't think about it anymore, Brasidas... Today, let's try to make up for some lost time."  
"How?"   
"Do you know of a secluded spot nearby?"   
"Yes... The house of Oenomaus, former king of Pisa, is not far from Olympia."  
"Then let's take our horses. Go ahead." 

Too busy attending the preparations for the final banquet, judges and spectators did not notice the absence of the two Lacedaemonians. Only Thaletas seems worried for a while about the disappearance of his protégé, but he reassures himself by thinking Alexios will certainly not miss a feast where wine will flow.   
Brasidas guides his suitor to the ruins hidden in the rocky landscape, northeast of the sanctuaries. 

When they arrive at their destination, the lovebirds enter the house and kiss each other as soon as they cross the threshold.

"Your lips are so soft... and your body... Let me caress your bronze skin, Alexios..."   
And Brasidas honors every inch of flesh with his feverish hands.   
Caught in the spiral of their lust, the lovers undress each other. Alexios remains speechless at the sight of his compatriot's sex. Just a little shorter than his own, it is thicker and, above all, enhanced with large veins, like a pillar of marble. Alexios burns with desire to touch it, to make it quiver...   
Drowned in dreams, the misthios is pulled out of his thoughts by Brasidas' voice.  
Soothing. Enchanting. 

"My beautiful wrestler, let me celebrate your victory by fulfilling your wishes. Speak, for today I am subject to your orders…"  
Alexios does not need to be asked again. He goes to sit down on a bench near a wall of the venerable dwelling and silently enjoins the hero of Methone to be impaled on his spear of voluptuousness.   
The brave soldier embarks on the most exhilarating mission of his life, and slowly slides down the solid pole.   
Panting, they feed on these moments of fullness. Without delay, however, hunger grips them again. Alexios brushes the wild body of the officer. His neck, his shoulders, his shoulder blades, his buttocks... Then his torso, his sex... Alexios is ready to fly away towards unknown summits. 

"Ride me vigorously, powerful horseman!"   
The signal is given. Brasidas, despite his inexperience in this field, shows his teacher how a determined student can learn at an extraordinary speed.   
With his sturdy hips, he accompanies his partner's movements and even sets his own pace in this fantastic cavalcade.   
Suddenly, Alexios closes his eyes and his heartbeat races.   
"Brasi... das!!!!"   
And a raging river soon floods the narrow cave...   
"I'm sorry! I... I wasn't... enduring enough..."  
With a kiss, the legend of the Peloponnese consoles his junior, before adding:  
"You've spent a lot of energy those last few days... It's natural to let go of everything! However, I have a request for you...".   
"I'm all ears!"   
"Look..."

Brasidas' erection had not subsided, far from it.   
"Hmmm... You're so hard... Let me fix this..."  
Alexios bows before the lively organ and immediately takes it between his lips. His tongue twirls over the blood vessels; his mouth closes over the testicles, the shaft, the glans... He tries to engulf the stocky penis... And succeeds... Incompletely.   
"Alexios?"   
"Hmmm?"   
Almost ashamed of his own audacity, Brasidas heard himself pronounce, or more precisely, stammer these words.   
"I want... I... I would like... I would like to... I want to... climax inside you. But not like this…"   
Now it is the mercenary who impaled himself on the war hero's virile member.   
"Whatever you wish..." 

The handsome soldier with long braids brushes the misthios' torso. Then he pecks at his nipples, triggering a wave of pleasure that instantly overwhelms him and rekindles his excitement. He bludgeons the wrestling champion's anus with his burning club, then, carried away by the passion, tilts him on his back while continuing his ministrations. Brasidas kisses his lover fiercely and, consumed by his own lasciviousness, finally spills his semen in hot jerks.   
Noticing the rebirth of his lover's ardor, Brasidas grabs the turgid sex and sucks it like a candy.   
It doesn't take long before the athlete explodes furiously, sprinkling the soldier's palate with the tasty beverage.   
Surprised, the commander tries to swallow as much as possible, under Alexios' amazed and admiring gaze.   
"Brasidas..."   
"Not bad for a novice, huh?"   
They burst out laughing, and could not stop for long minutes. 

Darkness imperceptibly envelops the ruins.   
The young man speaks.   
"It would make a mess if one of the winners was to miss the festivities..."   
"Indeed..."   
"Come on; let's go back to Olympia before we have to give embarrassing explanations. In any case, you have left me with unforgettable memories of this day which was already filled with emotions."  
"And you. You have left me memories for a whole life…"  
"I hope we can create more..."  
A veil of melancholy passes before the elder's eyes.   
"I hope so too. I sincerely do."

The two companions return to the place of celebrations, a few minutes apart so as not to raise suspicions.   
During the evening, Alexios seems casual. But his mind is preoccupied. Deeply attached to all these men, he wonders how to avoid betraying any of them. Is there only one possibility? Or will it be necessary to make a decision and make several of them unhappy?


End file.
